Advice from Ishani/The 4th leg/Dusty and the team shun Ishani
The way the Advice from Ishani, The 4th leg and Dusty and the team shun Ishani scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (The next day, Chug is seen selling Dusty merchandise. The screen shows him giving a car a Dusty antenna ball.) Chug: Okay. Come back soon. (Two pitties turn up.) Pitty: Hey, you got anything new? Chug: I'm glad you asked. I'm now selling these one-of-a-kind Dusty commemorative mugs. (pours tea/oil into a mug, which made the propeller spin) Huh? Pitties: Whoa! Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Uh... This is Dusty Crophopper calling... Chug: I'll be back in 10. (He drives into the hangar, where Dottie, Skipper and Sparky are there talking to Dusty on the radio.) Dottie: Dusty, eighth place! Chug: Way to go, Dustmeister! Dottie: Hey! You finally removed your M5000. Chug: His what? Dottie: His Micro-Air-5000-D-L Aerial Applicator. Chug: Use your words. Dottie: His sprayer. Chug: Right! Sprayer. Skipper Riley: Dusty you got a big leg tomorrow. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) How you feeling? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Chug: (through the radio) I can't believe it. The mighty Himalayas. Dottie: Dusty, that vertical wind shear is going to be wicked over those mountains. Chug: Well, the good thing about being that high up, you see, there's not a lot of oxygen. So, if you crash, no explosion. Dusty Crophopper: Great, Chug. Chug: (through the radio; chuckles) Of course, you could die of hypothermia... Dusty Crophopper: Uh, yeah. Chug: (through the radio) ...or an avalanche could get you. Dusty Crophopper: Look, Chug? Chug: (through the radio) Then, of course, there's pneumonia, or even frostbite. Dusty Crophopper: Chug, Chug, I got it. Skip, what if a guy wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over them? (looks at a map) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Bad idea. The Wrenches flew through terrain like that in the Assault of Kunming. And Dottie is right. Wind coming over the peaks can stir up rotors that'll drag you right down. If you ask me, it's time to lug-nut up. You can fly a whole lot higher than you think. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. (Dusty then hears El Chupacabra as he struggles to win over Rochelle.) El Chupacabra: Hola, corazón. Are you tired? Rochelle: What? El Chupacabra: Because you have been flying through my mind, nonstop. Rochelle: Hmm. And why would I be tired flying through such a teeny, tiny space, huh? (drives off) El Chupacabra: You can only pretend for so long! Dusty Crophopper: Hey, El Chu, what's the problem? El Chupacabra: (sighs) I am Icarus and she is the sun. I fly too close and I melt. Dusty Crophopper: Maybe you're trying too hard. Look, all you gotta do is go over, open your mouth and say... Ishani: (while Dusty's mouth is moving) Hello! (Dusty and El Chu are shocked as they see Ishani appearing out of nowhere.) Dusty Crophopper: Wha... Uh... Whoa. (gulps) El Chupacabra: (as a random person) El Chupacabra! (as himself) I think someone is calling me. I have to go. (pretends to leave) Ishani: I wanted to compliment you on your success, Dusty. You're doing very well for your first race. Dusty Crophopper: Aw, that means a lot, coming from you. I mean, come on, you were named most aerodynamic racer by Air Sports Illustrated. Ishani: (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: And let me just say, you are so aerodynamic. El Chupacabra: (watching them from behind a building) Dusty. Ishani: (giggles, and notices a cow/tractor coming towards her and Dusty) Eh? (The cow/tractor then walks between them and towards to a random spot.) Dusty Crophopper: (noticing some other cows/tractors) What's with all the cows and tractors around here? Ishani: They're sacred. Many believe that we will be recycled as cows and tractors. Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Well, I believe in recycling. Ishani: Have you ever been to the Taj Mahal? Dusty Crophopper: No. No, I haven't. Ishani: Come on. Let's go. (The screen then shows Dusty and Ishani flying in the air and over a river and some fields full of cows/tractors while "Tere Bina" plays.) Dusty Crophopper: It must be nice to be back home. Ishani: Well, it's complicated. I have a billion fans. And they're all expecting me to win. Dusty Crophopper: Maybe this time, you will. Ishani: (laughs) (They then fly over a river as some doves fly low over it. Finally, Dusty and Ishani arrive at the Taj Mahal.) Dusty Crophopper: Wow! This place is amazing! Ishani: It really is. And tomorrow, you'll fly over the magnificent Himalayas. Dusty Crophopper: Oh, those little hills? Ishani: (giggles) Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, well... No, no big deal. Ishani: You like to fly low, don't you? Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Oh, that? Uh, that's... that's strategic. Air density and, uh, combustion. Uh... Ishani: You know, you could follow the Iron Compass, instead. Dusty Crophopper: Iron Compass? Ishani: Yeah, railroad tracks. Through a valley in the mountains, so you can still fly low. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Thanks, Ishani. Ishani: Anytime. (The scene then skips to the fourth leg of the race to Nepal, as the racers fly towards the Himalayas.) Brent Musburger: Every racer's nightmare is scaling the Himalayas. It's a short leg ahead, but extremely treacherous. (Dusty flies towards the train tracks through the valley, and follows the tracks. Then he comes towards a tunnel.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) (He goes up. Dusty breathes heavily as he looks down. The ground again looks to go lower from his vision. He then goes back down and exhales. He flies back the other way and sighs in relief.) Dusty Crophopper: (looks at the tunnel) No. (He then turns around and flies into the tunnel.) Dusty Crophopper: (as his wings press against the wall and ground) Ow! Ah! (A train whistle is then heard blowing.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! (Outside, the screen shows a passenger train, named Pramath, approaching the tunnel.) Pramath: (gasps to see Dusty's headlights shining light, and applies his brakes on hard) Dusty Crophopper: WHOAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (The train shuts his eyes. Dusty continues screaming, then the screen goes white as he is about to come out of the tunnel. Then it finally shows him as he flies through the air. He notices a building and lands on a runway near it.) Dusty Crophopper: Uh... (echoing) Hello?! (He then comes across some Nepali people on top of a floor.) Dusty Crophopper: Is this where I'm supposed to be? Pitty: That is one of life's great questions. Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) I'm dead! (Then some more Nepali people appear behind him.) Pitty #2: (echoing) Mr. Crophopper. Welcome to Nepal. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... I don't understand. Have the others left already? Pitty #2: Actually, no one else is here yet. You're in first place. Dusty Crophopper: Really? (The scene then skips to the other racers after they arrive.) Ripslinger: He flew through a what?! Bulldog: A tunnel? Rochelle: That is crazy! El Chupacabra: Sí, crazy like a Firefox. (The screen then shows the Nepali reporters interviewing Dusty.) Pitty #3: Dusty, how does it feel to be in first place? Dusty Crophopper: It feels great. But more than anything, I'm just happy we fit through that tunnel. (chuckles) Guys, I gotta tell you, if you're ever in a tight squeeze just... (Dusty then notices Ishani in the distance, wearing a different propeller.) Dusty Crophopper: (to the reporters) Excuse me, guys. (Dusty then goes over to Ishani.) Dusty Crophopper: Crazy day today, huh? Ishani: (gasps) Oh. Yeah, a very exciting win for you today. (chuckles) Quite a risk you took. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, yeah. Hey, your propeller, is it new? Ishani: (turns around) Oh. I suppose it is. Dusty Crophopper: Sky Slycer Mark Five, right? Aren't those made exclusively for Ripslinger's race team? Ishani: Are they? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Yeah, they are. Ishani: Dusty... Dusty Crophopper: You set me up. Ishani: Look, I didn't ever wanna hurt you. Dusty Crophopper: Why? Ishani: It's complicated, okay? Dusty Crophopper: You could have gotten me killed out there today! Ishani: I really thought that you'd just turn around. Dusty Crophopper: Well, you were wrong. And I was wrong about you. (Dusty leaves, then passes by Ripslinger.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, hey, Rip. Thanks for first place. Ripslinger: (growls) Category:Scenes